Their Land, Their Blood
'Their Land, Their Blood' is the second mission in which you play as Dmitri Petrenko. This mission takes place a few years after the previous mission, Vendetta. The player's objective is to continue onwards to Berlin by attacking the defenders of Seelow, the last line of defense before Berlin. Walkthrough At the start of the mission, there will be a cutscene where the player is held captive. When you reach for another soldier's Mosin-Nagant, you are brutally kicked by a German, in which his other allies will cock their guns and aim at you. After a few more seconds, Sgt. Reznov will come to the players rescue, after a T-34 blows up the roof. He will be very happy to see you, but scolds Pvt. Chernov for not killing the downed Germans. During this mission the player will have to destroy a few tanks with Panzerschrecks, and destroy towers with them. When the player is rescued, there will be a river. The player should use their Mosin-Nagant, but the pistol can be used to get a few kills. There are also a few PPSh-41s for the player to use but they are on very low ammo. After passing the river, Reznov will ask the player to go either left of right, both ways are fine but the right will lead you to a more vantage point as well as seeming to have fewer enemies. When the squad is out of the trench area, the player will proceed to destroy the tanks. There will be a nearby Panzerschreck which will keep spawning to for more ammo, use it to destroy the tanks. Once all the tanks are down, the over to the barn. When two Soviet troops go to open the barn door, a tank will burst out, killing them both. The player must destroy the tank with the Panzershrek (one should already be in your hands or as a secondary weapon). Once it is down, the player will then be told by Reznov to ride on the back of a T-34, but telling Chernov not to do so because of his lack of fighting. The ride abruptly ends when a German Panzershreck hits the tank the player is on and thus the player regroups with the squad and other troops to attack the German camp defenses. Clear them out, and the player will be told to destroy some guard towers. Take them down with a nearby Panzershrecks, and proceed, remembering to aim for increased accuray. After the towers are destroyed, advance forwards to attack retreating Germans. Sgt. Reznov will then deliver a speech, and the mission will end. Gameplay Tips * Pick up a hidden MG42 or FG42, they are both excellent guns that are easy to aim. The MG42 will appear more often, while the FG42 will not. Both come with bipods and it is often a great tactic to mount the MG42 on the high area of the trench to shoot down upon the Germans after choosing to go the right side of the river. * You can keep going back to the Panzerschreck spawn for more ammo. * The Gewehr 43 is the most common gun in this level, and it is an excellent semi-automatic alternative if you do not want to use the Mosin-Nagant. * There is a PPSh-41 leaning against some boxes next to the wheat field when you come out of the house. Go out of the house, go about 20-30 feet and it should be on your left. Take it if you want but it either has a lot of ammo in it or not a lot, so it is personal preference to take it. * The original house where you were captured by Germans has an FG42 on the table to the right they can be found if you look in the trenches before you "lead the charge". * If you take to the right at the river you will eventually get to a spot where if you look over the small cliff (straight ahead) after the MG42's if you throw all 4 of your Molotovs at the positioned MG42 you will get many kills and the trenches will be MUCH less flooded. Trivia * In Vendetta, Sgt. Reznov tells Dmitri Petrenko that things will change. When you are saved by Reznov, you are now in Axis territory. In Vendetta the player was deep in Soviet territory, in Stalingrad. The Soviets have managed to push back and all that stops them from marching upon Berlin is the town of Seelow, where this mission takes place. Reznov also makes one of his awe inspiring speeches, saying that it is now the Soviets' turn to attack for "their land, their blood" as he has stated in Stalingrad to Dmitri. * If you play co-op mode in this level, one of the dead Soviet soldiers will magically turn alive. If you look at chernov at the end,his eyes will be popping out * In the beginning, when you come out of the house, if you knife the German thats fighting the Russian that is more towards Chernov, his head can be taken clean off External links CoD: World at War - Extreme gore, viewer discretion advised Their Land, Their Blood walkthrough part 1 Their Land, Their Blood walkthrough part 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels